


i dream of you (deep within the blue)

by heihua



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heihua/pseuds/heihua
Summary: There is pain; sharp but simmering and it feels like longing, like sitting by the window at night watching the passing headlights of cars waiting for the one that turns into the driveway and Ragna wants to cry because why is he feeling nostalgic in a room full of strangers?Except.Except it’s not just strangers because in the crowd of unknown faces he sees someone with purple eyes.





	i dream of you (deep within the blue)

**Author's Note:**

> okay before i start lemme just say that the title of this document was "let ragna be happy 2k17"

_In Ragna’s dreams, he sees a world of everlasting azure._

 

 

When Celica sees the bond mark on Ragna’s neck, she sighs with relief.

“I knew you were hiding something from me,” she says.

“You’re not mad?” he asks, hand still poised to pull the jacket up his neck at a moment’s notice.

Celica stops him with a press of her hand against his, a gentle plea. “You always try so hard to carry the burden by yourself. It really makes me worry.”

“You should be angry,” he murmurs.

She shakes her head. “I could never be angry with you.”

She smiles, sad and wistful. “I already knew we weren’t meant to be.”

He presses a kiss to her forehead, an apology.

Celica closes her eyes, wraps her arms around Ragna’s back and lets herself dream for that single moment.

 

 

 

_A beautiful, but unbearably lonely world._

 

 

Even though Ragna’s used to the loneliness that goes hand-in-hand as a rejected omega, there are still others who love him enough to want and save him from that loneliness.

Celica still calls him every day to ask him how he’s doing, his siblings both find time every week to see him and even Rachel with all her pompous airs, will invite him out for tea in her own convoluted ways.

It is more than he deserves. It is more than enough.

But they all still try for Ragna and because Ragna cares for them more than he will ever care for himself, he lets them try.

He lets Celica and Saya take him to their friend’s party, mingles with strangers there for them until his mark begins to burn so fiercely he stops breathing.

There is pain; sharp but simmering and it feels like longing, like sitting by the window at night watching the passing headlights of cars waiting for the one that turns into the driveway and Ragna wants to cry because why is he feeling nostalgic in a room full of strangers?

Except.

Except it’s not just strangers because in the crowd of unknown faces he sees someone with purple eyes.

 

 

 

 _“An_ d _what’s your name?”_

_“I asked you first, asshole.”_

_An easy-going grin and hands raised in surrender. “Hey, no need to get hostile. Just trying to get to know my mate.”_

_The alpha’s purple eyes glow bright, like fire, like seeing happiness manifest itself in a tangible form for the first time. “I’m Kagura. Kagura Mutsuki.”_

 

 

Ragna remembers thinking ‘ _I shouldn’t be here,’_ but everything after that is a blank. He doesn’t remember leaving the party. He doesn’t recall when he begins to feel a sharp ache in the back of his lungs from breathing too cold air.

His mark still burns; longing but now it throbs, pounds against his skin like reverberating walls shaking from music played too loudly.

It feels like something too close to desire, too much like want and--

“Ragna!”

_Kagura._

Kagura is here and—

Ragna _can’t_.

 

 

 

_“I think you’re very kind, Ragna,” Celica says, when he asks her why she stays. “It scares me a little, honestly.”_

 

 

 

Kagura Mutsuki has never been marked. Thus, he has never formed a bond.

He does not know what it means for a mark to ache, to hurt in the absence of a mate as if compensate for the distance between the two of them and he has never experienced the cold that settles beneath his skin when a bond is rejected.

But he knows what it feels like to long for a bond that was never completed. He knows how it feels to have a cavity in his chest when there is no more happiness to be found. He has never carried a mark but he thinks that never having one is just as painful.

Kagura has known what it’s like to hold happiness in his arms only for it to disappear without a trace.

So he chases.

He chases his happiness, angry and stubborn and so, so loving because he knows there can be nothing else that will fill the absence that resounds so deeply in his bones.

 

 

 

_“Because you’re so kind, you let yourself get hurt for others.”_

 

 

 

Kagura already expected the punch that comes swinging towards his face when he finally catches up to Ragna.

The kick from the left too but his balance is off and it connects with his side, leaving him slightly wheezing. Ragna feels Kagura’s grip on his wrist loosening and tries to pull away.

Kagura doesn’t let him. He tightens his hold and tries to tug Ragna forward, trying to pull him off-balance.

Ragna stumbles but doesn’t fall. He snarls, eyes blown wide as he swings his fist again, trying to connect with Kagura’s face. Kagura catches it, tries to use his grip on both of Ragna’s arms to throw his weight forward to try and force Ragna backwards.

Ragna widens his stance, slowing Kagura’s momentum and when Kagura’s forced to stop, he jumps forward knee aimed at Kagura’s abdomen.

It connects again and Kagura’s breath leaves in a _‘whoosh’_. He’s forced to let go of Ragna’s arms and Ragna jumps backward to increase the distance.

“Piss off Kagura!” Ragna yells, aggression in every inch of his body.

“Sorry babe,” Kagura gasps out, hand pressed against his abdomen. “But that’s not gonna happen.” _Not when I’ve finally found you again._

Ragna only bares his teeth, looks ready to leap at Kagura and tear him apart. But he doesn’t. He doesn’t run either.

“Ragna,” Kagura begins, the faintest of hopes pressed in his chest as he thinks _‘please let him stay’._ “I won’t ask why you left. All I ask is that, this time, you don’t run away.”

Ragna’s jaw is clenched, his fists still raised; there is steel in his eyes and it’s like he’s ten again with a body too small to protect the even smaller, even more frail bodies of his younger siblings behind him and all he knows is to glare out at the world so the world may not see just how afraid he is.

“Ragna,” Kagura says again, quiet like the hush that falls after it begins to rain. _“Please.”_

 

 

 

_“Please, Ragna.” Kagura brushes hair out of his eyes and speaks with a softness too vulnerable to be anything but genuine. “Stay with me?”_

 

 

“Stop it,” he hisses, but his voice is too dry, his lungs stretched too thin for his words to come out sounding anything but pained. “Don’t—don’t speak to me like that. I—“

He grinds his teeth together so hard his jaw aches. “I don’t deserve it.”

 

 

 

_The cold comes so quickly it’s like the warmth Ragna just felt had never existed. If his mark had a voice, Ragna thinks it would be crying._

_‘So this is rejection,’ the omega thinks, with dry yet sorrowful eyes._

 

 

There are hands cupping his cheeks and Ragna’s head is gently tilted upwards so he can meet Kagura’s eyes.

(Distantly, Ragna wonders how Kagura had gotten so close without him noticing.)

The deep orange glow of the streetlight above them throws Kagura’s face into something indistinct and unreadable but the fingers that curl around the edge of Ragna’s ear and the thumb that traces the line of his cheekbones are almost timid, afraid.

(Because proud alpha that he is, Kagura is still human enough to be scared of loss.)

“I’ll be the judge of that, okay?” Kagura murmurs into the space between and standing now as they are, they are possibility; they are an “almost” and a “what-if” and “could-have”.

In the space that separates them there is infinity.

“Fine.” Ragna concedes to that infinity, to “possibility” and “chance”.

His mark thrums with a feeling almost close to contentment as Kagura leans in and kisses him.

 

 

 

_(He had forgotten the warmth of holding someone else’s hand.)_

 

 

Ragna remembers what it means to want once more.

The physical proof of his want comes in the slick that trails down his thighs, wet and viscous as Kagura presses one, two, three kisses to his lips, his cheeks, his neck and ears as his hands frantically pull fabric away from skin.

It seems endless, with how much Ragna suddenly desires Kagura and it’s like their first time all over again, neither of them knowing the loneliness of being without.

“Ragna,” Kagura breathes against his neck, open-mouthed kisses leaving wet trails against his skin. His teeth brush Ragna’s mark and the slick that comes from his hole doubles in amount.

It’s obscene but Kagura finds no reason to complain, not when it lets his fingers slide so effortlessly into Ragna’s hole to open him up. He’s almost drooling at the thought of pressing his cock inside, almost comes right then and there when he thinks of all that slick sliding down his cock, coating it to a shine while he fucks Ragna.

There are hands pressing down on his shoulder, Ragna rising onto his knees in front of Kagura and Kagura is enthralled by the bright green of Ragna’s eyes and it’s like watching a star come to life—fierce and unyielding as it burns bright.

Ragna’s settling himself down onto Kagura’s lap, guiding Kagura’s cock towards his hole and Kagura’s hands settle on Ragna’s hip, thumb tracing the hollow of his hip bones.

“Ragna,” Kagura says again, before he loses all reason. “Are you—“

“I’m sure,” Ragna breathes out and it makes Kagura’s heart beat five times faster when he hears the desire heavy in Ragna’s voice and then Ragna’s sliding down on Kagura’s cock and there are no more thoughts.

There is only touch and sensation, only feeling and Kagura will forever remember how Ragna’s body curves beautifully in the moonlight, his skin like ivory and his teeth and mouth the most perfect thing Kagura has ever felt as they sink into the junction of his neck and shoulder and finally, **_finally_** mark him.

 

 

 

_“I’m no good for you.”_

_“And who decided that?”_

_Ragna won’t meet his eyes as he mumbles his next words. “You’d be happier without me.”_

_Kagura’s hand find his, his thumb tracing the knuckles of Ragna’s fingers. His hair tickles Ragna’s cheek as he presses a light kiss to Ragna’s temple._

_“And I say I’m happier with you.”_

 

 

“What does this make us?” Ragna asks over breakfast the next morning.

Kagura has to stop eating, looking genuinely dumbfounded as he stares—wide eyed—at Ragna.

“Is that—are you being serious?” Because there are now marks on both Ragna and Kagura’s exposed shoulders (Kagura may have been a little sly for giving Ragna a shirt with a wide neck to wear this morning after his shower even though he had plenty of other clothes), they both just finished brushing their teeth using matching toothbrushes and mugs and now they’re sitting down to eat the breakfast Ragna just finished making.

Kagura, honestly, doesn’t think it could get any more obvious than that.

Ragna glares at him but it’s a little less intimidating when his cheeks are a light pink and he’s still wearing an apron over his shirt and black boxer shorts (also loaned to him by Kagura and Kagura has never been so grateful because _that ass)._ “I wouldn’t be asking if I was.”

Kagura sighs with a fond sort of exasperation. “You’re an idiot. Do I have to spell everything out for you?”

Ragna looks…hesitant, almost like he’s afraid to allow this reality to become true but Kagura won’t accept any other future besides the one they have now so—

“Ragna. Move in with me.”

The pink of his cheeks deepen and Kagura’s filled with a sudden urge to kiss his cheeks and see if they feel as warm as they look.

“Fine,” Ragna grudgingly agrees and Kagura grins, brighter than even the sunlight that comes in from the windows.

 

 

 

_A hand reaches out to touch his cheek but he can’t feel it there._

_It’s like the whisper of silk brushing past him, a remnant of a touch almost forgotten in memory._

_“Nii-sama.” A smile, as fleeting as the touch and just as forgotten. Nothing more than a fragment of what once was but it still remains something precious, something dear even if everything but the smile has been forgotten. “You’re finally happy.”_

 

 

 

Ragna wakes in a large bed with the warmth of another person against his side.

Kagura murmurs something indistinct in his sleep, his legs shifting slightly and tangling in the blankets. Ragna can feel their feet touching each other and it makes him giddy for reasons he can’t place.

He pulls Kagura’s hand further up his waist so it settles more comfortably above his hip bone and moves back a little to curl closer against Kagura.

He closes his eyes again; he wonders if he’s smiling.

 

 

 

_(And the world of azure is no more.)_

**Author's Note:**

> can u tell i don't know how to write fight scenes


End file.
